


Lucky

by Rynn336



Series: Call Me Hopeless, But Not Romantic [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Frontotemporal Dementia, I'm actually writing fluff, M/M, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all they seem to get are bad days, it's always a shock to Nagito when one of them is actually not too terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

_Try and make up your mind_

_I’ll make it up for you_

_Try and make up your mind, your life, your mind, your mind_

When Nagito wakes up, Hajime is sitting up in his bed across the room, his gaze fixed on his smartphone, his knees drawn up to his chest. He’s still in the old t-shirt and boxers that he always wears to bed, and Nagito finds his gaze roaming to places it really shouldn’t be at six o’clock in the morning on a school day. He mentally slaps himself and watches Hajime’s face. The other boy’s expression is frustrated, almost desperate, as he scrolls rapidly down his screen, worrying his lip between his teeth. “Good morning,” Nagito says, pushing himself up.

Hajime jumps and quickly locks his phone, his grip tight around it as he looks over at him. “Yeah, g’morning. How’d you sleep?”

He shrugs. “Eh. You know. You?”

“You know.” He stands up and goes to his dresser. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I’ve got zero-hour class today.” He rifles through his drawers.

Nagito climbs out of bed and walks over behind Hajime, wrapping his arms around his chest and waist. He presses a kiss to his neck.

Hajime stiffens. “Nagito, I can’t ditch class.” But Nagito can feel his heart hammering beneath the arm across his chest.

He grins. “You sure?” he asks, moving the arm on his waist slowly lower.

“I…” Hajime bites the tip of his tongue, and Nagito can sense his indecision.

“Come on. It’s the third day. You can just say you forgot you had zero hour.”

Hajime frowns. Nagito waits a moment, but just when he’s about to say something again, Hajime sighs resignedly, but he has a smile on his face when he turns around quickly and catches Nagito’s lips in his, pushing him back toward his bed.

 

Their days at Hope’s Peak have always been much like this. They are closer in the morning, when their vulnerability and sleepiness render them susceptible to each other’s advances. They are honest in the mornings, and they hide almost nothing.

In the halls, they are still close, but they keep their distance. A quiet exchange of affection here, a smile there, but their footsteps echo off of different walls, their minds diverging onto different paths. At night, they are too far apart. There is the rare exception when stress hasn’t made Hajime’s muscles too tense to relax, and Nagito’s mind hasn’t wrested him away from reality, but most of the time they are too far gone to really even notice each other.

Pluto and the sun. It doesn’t take a genius to tell which of them is which.

 

Hajime nearly dives into the shower, rejecting all of Nagito’s attempts to join him, and Nagito relaxes back against the pillows as the sound of the spray reaches him. He can’t remember the last time Hajime agreed to be so close to him. He’s been pretty angry for weeks about Nagito’s attempt at suicide over summer break.

Nagito has been surprised to find his head much clearer in the past few weeks. He told Hajime, who brightened and immediately suggested that perhaps Nagito’s dementia was slowing, that maybe they were being presented with a medical miracle. But Nagito knew that neither of them were that dumb, and even Hajime’s expression failed to hide the shadow of doubt.

The true reason is probably just that Nagito is lucky. Whether the misfortune he’d had to suffer first was the suicide attempt or its failure, they have no way of knowing. But it’s bound to wear off sooner or later.

But as long as he has full control over his faculties, he’s going to take full advantage of it.

 

The second Hajime steps out of the shower, Nagito tosses his clothes at him and then jumps in himself. “Wait for me,” he orders, and shuts the door to shut out Hajime’s protests.

Sure enough, Hajime is waiting impatiently when he gets out. He gets dressed and goes to the door. “Come on. Neither of us are going to class today.”

“Huh?”

Nagito grabs his hand and tugs him out the door and down the hall with him.

“Nagito! I have to go to class! They’re going to notice if we’re not there!”

“Yeah,” he agrees. He turns to Hajime and grins, and Hajime stumbles a little behind him in surprise. “They’ll notice. But it doesn’t matter. We’re taking the day off.”

Hajime hesitates, but a smile creeps on to his face and he nods, jogging beside him until they’re out the door. He can tell Hajime’s relieved and delighted, and he himself is surprised, but he doesn’t really care.

They halt for a heartbeat in the parking lot, and then Hajime sprints over to his car, jumping in and turning the key in the ignition. “Come on!” he yells to Nagito, who is already throwing himself into the passenger’s seat.

They peel out of the parking lot, and Hajime glances almost spastically at the speedometer and the speed limit signs along the road.

They shift around anxiously in their seats until they finally hit the freeway, and Hajime guns it, Nagito turning the music up as loud as it will go. They roll down the windows, laughing, earning disapproving glances from the other drivers.

“Where are we going?” Hajime yells over the music.

“I dunno, you’re driving!”

 

They end up at a park two hours from Hope’s Peak, their faces sore from grinning and their cheeks flushed. They grab burgers and fries from a fast food joint across the street and settle down on the grass with their backs against a tree trunk.

Ash tree. Nagito reads lots of plant books when he needs to calm down after an…episode.

“This burger is disgusting,” he says, taking a massive bite, so big he can’t keep his mouth closed when he chews.

Hajime shakes his head. “Ugh, gross, Nagito.”

Nagito chews once and sticks his tongue out.

Hajime snorts and laughs. He waits for Nagito to chew and swallow, and then leans his head on his shoulder, taking a tiny bite out of one of his French fries.

Nagito glances down at him. They haven’t had a day like this in a really, really long time. “Maybe you should eat more slowly.”

Hajime glances down at his uneaten burger and the fry in his hand, his first one, with a pea-sized bite out of it. “Right.” He nibbles off the corner of the fry. “That better?”

“Much. At that rate it’ll last us the next two weeks.”

“And at the rate you’re eating it’ll last us the next five minutes.”

Nagito tears off a tiny piece of bun with his teeth. “Is that better?”

“You are a dork.”

Nagito watches him for a moment and then kisses the top of his head. He watches the elated surprise spread across Hajime’s face like ripples in a pond. “Good day?” he asks.

Nagito nods, smiling. “Good day.”

Hajime takes his hand, and Nagito smiles.

Their myriad shit days can wait. Sometimes being the lucky student pays off.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there is my attempt at fluff.
> 
> Hello! 
> 
> I'm off to Alaska tomorrow, so I'm afraid this is more than likely my last chapter until mid-August. Sorry. But! It's not that long. And not many people read this series anyway, so hopefully you guys can forgive me!
> 
> As always, I would love any sort of feedback you have to give me, whether it's about what you like or what you thought I could've done better. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
